


Base Line

by jimmoriartyisthebestboss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoriartyisthebestboss/pseuds/jimmoriartyisthebestboss
Summary: Bucky Barnes has his ways that he knows he is safe every morning. Steve Rogers is the grounding factor in that.





	Base Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> As always, the title comes from a song. It comes from Base Line by J-Hope from BTS on his Hope World mixtape. I know the song is talking about a musical base line but I figured that since Steve is Bucky's base line it worked pretty well.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

It starts with warmth. This is how Bucky Barnes knows that he is safe. Whenever he woke up before, whether in the war or in the years that followed, there was never warmth. There was the cold of the ground, of metal bars, of tables used to torture information that he would not give. Then there was snow, operating tables, a new arm and waking up to do the bidding of others. He had never thought warmth existed. This is how he knows he is safe.

The next thing that alerts him to this fact is the smell of the body next to him. It is a scent that reminds him of home. It reminded him of a skinny boy laying on the couch early in the morning after he had finally given into Bucky beginning him to move in, to keep him safe. The same scent of a man who had appeared at his side, alerted in body but in heart was the same kid from Brooklyn who only wanted to do good. The scent that had enveloped Bucky as he fought him in the streets, on a hover carrier and a scent that had haunted Bucky as he found himself. It was the scent that brought him home to safety.

Strong arms wrapped around his torso and a head is nuzzled into the back of Bucky’s neck. A slow breath exhales and moves Bucky’s hair as he keeps his eyes closed. The chest against his back is bare and the breathing is slow and sweet to hear. One of Bucky’s arms is thrown under a pillow and stretched out while the other curls against the pillow. His fingers brush the cold of his metal arm and he would jolt away if not for the heavy body next to him.

It is that heavy body that keeps him breathing slowly and keeps his eyes closed. The scent of Steve Rogers next to Bucky Barnes and the feeling of Steve’s arms around him feels surreal. Bucky has wanted Steve for so long. In their time, they would have been called unnatural and kicked out of the army. They would have been shunned by many and would have lived life on the outskirts of society. Although some still use the old ways to protest this, this moment of peace and serenity, of two men sleeping together, the better part of the world has openly embraced it. It was that open embrace that allows Bucky Barnes to enjoy the strong arms of Steve Rogers around him.

The sheets rustled as Steve’s arm around Bucky’s body flexes. Steve makes a small groan as he slipped his hand out from under Bucky’s arm and slides it along to grip Bucky’s fingers. Steve lightly put pressure on Bucky’s fingers and Bucky squeezes back. A sigh of air against Bucky’s neck alerts him to Steve’s full awareness of the day. “Don’t want to get up.”

Bucky laughs quietly to himself, pulling Steve’s hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss there. “You don’t have to.”

“We have to eventually.”

“Nobody will miss us.”

Steve groans at this and stretches his arm as far as he can while still holding Bucky’s hand. Steve brings it back down to rest against the sheets as he props himself up onto his elbow. Bucky flips onto his back and looks up at the face of Steve Rogers looming over him. A smile plays across Bucky’s lips as he looks up at Steve.

“What?” Steve asks, his eyes still bleary from sleep. “Do I look bad?”

Steve Rogers could not, in fact, look bad. Even after a hard sleep where his hair was heavily rumpled, and his eyes try to focus on Bucky’s face. “I was just thinking how lucky we are.”

A smile spread across Steve’s lips as he leans down. Steve’s hand holding Bucky’s presses into the sheets as Steve gives Bucky the simplest of responses in the kiss that he presses to Bucky’s lips. They truly are lucky to be alive and together.


End file.
